Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of driving the same.
LCD devices have become one important type of flat panel display devices, and mainly comprise a substrate array, a color filter substrate, a timing controller providing signals for the substrate array, and etc. LCD devices display images by making use of the principle that liquid crystal sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate can be aligned in accordance with applied electrical field across the liquid crystal layer.
In a conventional LCD device, when the LCD device is suddenly turned off, the output of a timing controller (T-con) may continue for some time, and the residual signal generated during the time may be input into pixels via a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching device. If the LCD device is turned on before the residual signal has been completely released, the LCD device may directly display images without initialization, and thus after image may appear.
In addition, some conventional LCD devices are provided with a short ring (SR) in the non-display region of the display panel in order to prevent electronic elements from being broken down by static electricity built up during fabricating processes. Given that there are N data lines on the panel, the SR is provided with N diodes for transmitting electrostatic charges to each of the data lines, and each of the data lines is provided with one diode for transmitting electrostatic charges to the SR. When static electricity is generated on any one of the data lines, the electrostatic charges can be transmitted through the SR to other data lines with the diodes, so that all the data lines can release the electrostatic charges simultaneously and thus the electrostatic breakdown of electronic elements can be prevented.